Organizations
Religious Grey Brothers – An order of hospital monks who care for the sick and wounded. These monks are found throughout the Western world, where they often take over abandoned buildings and turn them into hospitals for the poor. Others travel the world as wanderers, begging for food and shelter and caring for the sick they encounter along the way. Their symbol is a lighted black candle on a grey background. This also refers to their official name: The Order of the Candle. Brotherhood of the Coffin - Monks who maintain and protect burial sites and graveyards in and around settlements in the western world. They are also undertakers, who profit on funerals and the arrangement of burial ceremonies. These monks wear dark blue robes and their symbol is a white coffin with two candles on a blue background. They worship Judaris. Brown Monks – Teachers. They travel the world in order to gather and share knowledge wherever they go. Usually carrying a staff, and and a backpack filled with a few books with the monk’s own specialized knowledge. Brown monks are educated in monasteries, where they are taught the arts of teaching and the essentials of writing and basic mathematics. Monks of this order are encouraged to seek new knowledge and investigate whatever curiosities they encounter on their journeys. Brown monks worship Olm. Silver Monks – An order of Tarizian monks from the Church of Erathys. They are in charge of taxation and of the royal treasury. Notoriously greedy, they are cold and calculating when it comes to demanding of taxation. Always squeesing as much money as possible into the coffers of the Church. Black Monks - Also known as "Iron Monks" for their brutality. A western order of warrior monks in the service of the Church of Erathys. Black monks are not humble like other monks. They demand proper payment, decent lodgings and respect. Their members are tough, brutal and merciless when it comes to the judgement of criminals. The see themselves as noble and righteous and proudly call themselves Battle Brothers. They worship Erathys, goddess of order and civilization. Their symbol is a white gauntlet that grasps The Hollow Cross. Guardians of the Forge – An elite guard of dwarves, whose duty it is to protect the sacred bronze tablets upon which the final words of Morda are written. They protect dwarven temples. Temple of Morrigan - An influential religious organazation in Tarsys. The other being the Church of Erathys who “tolerates” their existence. The church regard the temple and its worshipers as primitive and uncultured. Sisterhood of Khali - Dark elf priestesses of the highest order. Located in Naroda. Criminal Jackals – A notorious and loosely connected band of mercenaries. Usually deserters of other armies, bandits or criminals on the run. They usually wear black leather armour, which is why they are sometimes known as Black Guards. Laughing Knives – Sometimes called “The Knives”. The leading thieves guild in Aranis. House of Thieves – Also known as the Golden Brotherhood. It is the largest criminal organisation in western world. The complete extent of this organisation is unknown, as it operates through small independant cells of thieves guilds. Sometimes called “The Fingers”, their activities include assassinations, prostitution, bribing, blackmailing and of course thievery. Twin Serpents, the – A notorious gang of thieves and murderers found in Habi, Codora and Sion. Their roots are in the dark east, but their agents are also found in the western world. Red Lotus Society, the – An order of rebels, thieves and assassins found in the Hangol and Natabu empire. Wings of Death, the – An ancient order of assassins from Neraka. Crows - An order of assassins operating in the western world. It is said, that they can take the form of crows. Arcane Norarth – Also known as The Bleak University. The only institution where necromancy is taught. The actual location of the college is unknown, but it is the institution also operates through individual cells and scattered mentors who teach the dark arts. The students of this college wear many different coloured robes, but darker fabrics are preferred. Most students wear black robes robes with silver decorations. The largest being a big almond-shaped eye on the back of their robes. Vuxany, The Imperial University of Magic Arts - Commissioned by the Coran Emperor, this institution teaches and shares magical knowledge. The current headmaster is Addi Kuassi. Students wear dark red cloaks with white tunics. The university is a large grey hexagonal building in eight stories. Its walls are covered with fossils of giant fish and prehistoric animals. The school’s symbol is a black squid on a white banner. Dariton: Royal College of the Arcane Arts – The official Tarizian university of magic. A tuition from the College holds much prestige, which is why many nobles seek to gain entrance. The college has turned out several incompetent wizards who can barely cast a spell to save their lives. The current headmistress is Glinda Wyrm. Wognore - Wizard university located in Tarsys. Not as prestigious as Dariton, but the institution has an excellent reputation for producing very skilled magicians. Nugose - The only school for magi in Abanah. The teachers are tough and unforgiving, and the best students are chosen to step among the ranks of The Ebon Cabale. Students of the school wear dark red robes with spiked black shoulder pads. Dapon - A secret school for the education of magi. It is located somewhere in the mountains of Aranys. The king demanded the school abolished, because the previous headmaster was close to overthrowing the him from the throne. Because of their unpopularity, students are rarely seen outside the school. Students and masters wear light blue robes. Ugonarts - The secret college that studies and teaches ancient magic. Its location is unknown. Glass Mages – Wizards who use powdered glass for conjuration. Some are necromancers who can tie souls to their creations. Falconeers – Free-mages who train falcons and other birds of prey. These wizards are travellers who worship Farghner, the dragon god of travelling. Order of the Burning Tomes - A wizard’s guild. They specialize in battle magic. They wear orange robes with black sheep’s fur over the shoulders. Especially important to the Byzian dwarves, because the guild produces large amounts of gunpowder. * Copper Mages - Wizards who wears helmets and gauntlets made of copper as protection against the spells they use. Found in Taldorin, Gontal and Byzmir. Apprentices sometimes have copper coins sewn into their clothes. Nadra, the – The ruling and much hated wizards’ cabal of Naroda. Notorious for their arrogance and ruthlessness. They wear dark purple robes with white edges, and their garments are decorated with eerie-looking white masks. All members are dark elves. The Black Wands – A group of free-mages found in the western world. Recognizable by name-sake black wands and staffs they carry Emerald Cabal - Also known as the the Green Cabal. A scrupulous guild of wizards, alchemists and necromancers in Gontal. Known as “Snotters” by the commoners. Their members are masters of blight magic and they are also responsible for the creation of the mutants that serve in the Gontal forces. As their name suggests, they often wear emerald jewellery and green robes. Ebon Cabal – The most powerful wizard’s guild in Abanah. The current head of the Imperial University, Addi Kuassi, is a member of this cabale. They wear robes of black and white, and their symbol is a red hand holding a black mask. Night Lords – A ruling order of vampire lords who secretly rule over Rostova. They are governed by a council of the most powerful vampires in the realm, called The Nine Lords. (Sareth, Ozman, Carrow, Tiva, Odessa, Sorina, Kaznova, Symon, Torun). ' Order of the Stones, the' – Order of Tarizian orc-druids. Iron mages - A Gontal order of mage-knights. Eyes of Nory - A strange order of mages who specialize in ancient magic. The order is ruled by beholders. Infernal Sisterhood, the - An order of venerable devils who serve the Queen of Hell. Sun Mages - A type of Chyran wizards and sorcerers who stole knowledge from the Nerakan tombs and necropolises to further the Chyran empire. They wear golden masks and gauntlets to protect them from the spells they use. The Moon Cult - A religious order of wizards who wear silver masks and velvet black robes with silver linings. They carry long black staffs with sharp silver moon-blades at the tip. Their wizards are known as silver mages. Seekers - Agents of Vecna. They work in independent cells, scouring the lands for more knowledge to please their dark master-.